Raffle Park
'Raffle Park'Name obtained from pop-up text when entering the park from the Path of the Scroll. is a public park located in the Town Center of Columbia. The park gets its name from the annual raffle that takes place in the park's Raffle Square. The park is connected to the Path of the Scroll, Shady Lane and the Monument Island Gateway. History On July the 6th, 1902, Columbia seceded from the United States and vanished into the clouds. This day would become a Columbian national holiday for celebration. As such, The Founders established the Columbia Raffle and Fair, which would take place every year on the said date. The Town Center was chosen as the main location for the festivities, with the fair taking place at the Fairgrounds and the raffle at the Raffle Square in the Raffle Park. During this day, the park was closed to all but special guests. On normal days, Raffle Park served as a public park for the middle to upper-class citizens, with business and residential buildings, seating and greenery. The stage at the Raffle Square was likely used for both professional and amateur performances. ''BioShock Infinite'' "Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt" were the main directions given to Booker DeWitt before arriving in the city of Columbia, along with a postcard of an angelic statue. Booker follows the view of the statue through the Fairgrounds and enters the Path of the Scroll to reach his destination and retrieve the girl, which leads him to the Raffle Park. Two citizens run past him in a hurry through the archway entrance to the said park. Before passing through to the park, he is halted by a poster reading "You Shall Know the False Shepherd By His Mark!" while depicting a demonic hand with the letters "AD". Booker looks at his own hand, which holds the exact symbol. A bit on edge, he continues into the park with the tune of a crowd singing Goodnight, Irene filling the area. Raffle Park Booker enters a small open space with a great view of the city and a building with large festive balloons of George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and Thomas Jefferson. The stairs to the second level have a poster depicting a man named Jeremiah Fink encouraging visitors to attend the raffle. The second level of the park houses the park's four residential buildings and/or businesses, all closed due to the festivities. Above is a Sky-Line system held up by poles connected to the street, with Columbia Freight cargo containers calmly passing by. Two Columbia Police Authority munitions lockers are stationed here, likely as a precaution due to the Raffle Square being such a high-profile place of interest. The gates to Shady Lane in the far end of the area are guarded by two policemen, as the street is off limits due to the raffle. The policemen advise Booker to head to the Raffle Square so he won't miss out on the event. A Columbia's Finest Ice carriage, a food cart, and a few barrels are also set on this level. After heading to the third level, Booker spots the two citizens who ran past him on the Path of the Scroll just moments before, queuing to a young woman giving out baseballs. Two men stand nearby, discussing their luck. A Dollar Bill vending machine is stationed to the left of the baseball girl. Beyond the vending machine is an empty building dock and its daily docking schedule. On the other side of the baseball-girl are a food cart and a fenced area with a free view of the floating buildings. Looking over the fence one will see propelled buoys and further on a Gondola Hovercraft with what appears to be an automaton on the craft's bow. The hovercraft is stationed too far away to reach. The fourth and last level holds the park's centerpiece: the grand fountain. Much like the park being four levels, the fountain is four-tiered, becoming smaller the further up the structure goes. Artificial hills surround the fountain and someone has left Cotton Candy on a set of benches. The gate to the Raffle Square leads down to the main attraction. Raffle Square Booker enters the crowded raffle where citizens are sitting in a gazebo and standing by the stage. The announcer, Jeremiah Fink, begins the raffle and Booker's attention is drawn to a baseball girl calling him. He picks ball #77 and as luck would have it, Jeremiah Fink draws the said number, making Booker the winner of the first throw. The true nature of the raffle is revealed when the curtains are opened. A tied-up interracial couple is mockingly presented as bride and groom. Fink commands Booker to throw the ball at them, where he is given the choice of throwing the ball at the couple or Fink. Before he can throw, he is stopped by policemen noticing the mark on his hand. The police attempt to execute Booker with the Sky-Hook but he distracts and kills them. The crowd panics and flees while Booker grabs the Sky-Hook and is forced to continue to the docking station, as the entrance has been gated and is guarded by a police officer. The Docks Booker arrives at the docks in a full hassle and sees the bridge leading directly to Monument Island, but as soon as he approaches, the bridge floats away, evacuating the raffle attendants. He witnesses Gondolas transporting more citizens to safety as he is attacked by more policemen, one of which has the Broadsider Pistol. Booker realizes that he needs to escape by other means and heads backstage. The docks have three building docks: two are empty and the third held the bridge to Monument Island before it flew off with the citizens. Another large poster of the False Shepherd's mark is placed next to the information kiosks (which holds a Medical Kit) and the area is filled with Firework launchers, as well as a Fink Manufacturing carriage, holding a bottle of Salts. Escape Raffle Square Booker, now backstage, finds a Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machine selling only a Possession upgrade as well as the docked hovercraft seen earlier from the park. The craft has moved closer to the fence of the park's third level, where additional policemen arrive via the Sky-Line. Before Booker can jump from the gondola back to the park, he is stopped by a Gun Automation facing the other way while policemen swarm the park. Booker can deal with the enemies by his own hands or use Possession on them, making them kill each other. Booker continues on and is ambushed by police arriving from the now opened Shady Lane and the Sky-Lines. The gate to the Path of the Scroll is now locked while the munitions lockers are open, containing Pistol Ammo and a Medical Kit. The policemen have swiftly set up another Gun Automation by a garden near the Columbia's Finest Ice Carriage and defeating them lets Booker continue on to Shady Lane. New Discoveries New Weapons *Sky-Hook *Broadsider Pistol Voxophones #Jeremiah Fink - Solution to Your Problems - Raffle Square, backstage in between the cages. Gallery Pre-Launch Images Pre-Release BioI Raffle Park.jpg|''An early version of the park, featuring a different poster and an unused female citizen model.'' In-Game Images No Access.jpg|''Police guarding the gate to Shady Lane.'' Firework Gondola.jpg|''The backstage "Fireworks Gondola."'' BioI TC Raffle Park The Docks Monument Island Bridge.jpg|''The bridge to Monument Island.'' BioI TC Raffle Park The Docks Monument Island Bridge Covering Citizens.jpg|''Citizens covering on the bridge.'' BioI TC Raffle Park The Docks Evacuation Gondola.jpg|''A gondola evacuating citizens.'' Persistant Copper.jpg|''Booker facing a cop.'' BI Police Skyline.png|''Police arriving at the scene.'' Behind the Scenes *As mentioned above, the song the crowd sings is Goodnight, Irene by Hudder Ledbetter. *Jeremiah Fink's Raffle advertisement (seen in the History section above) is inspired by James Montgomery Flagg's Uncle Sam "I Want You" recruitment poster, which also uses the arm and hand from the poster. Jeremiah Fin's appearance on the poster is also inspired by a photograph of an unknown Edwardian gentleman. Uncle Sam I Want You - Montgomery Flagg.jpeg Unknown Edwardian Gentleman.jpeg References Category:Town Center